


to begin the world again

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun's favourite presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to begin the world again

**Author's Note:**

> For Yoochun's birthday, he demanded kisses from everybody. [](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/profile)[**ranalore**](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/) betaed. Title from 'Kissing' by Dorianne Laux and section headers from 'A Birthday' by W.S. Merwin, with thanks to [](http://sleepish.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sleepish.livejournal.com/)**sleepish** for the inspiration.

_the sleep in the same current_

Jaejoong kisses him goodnight before they fall into bed, shattered, 12:02 glaring red from the clock on the nightstand. Yoochun thinks, Oh. It's my birthday, as Jaejoong's mouth slides over his, slow and familiar and easy. "Happy birthday," Jaejoong says into his mouth, lips curving for Yoochun to feel, to match, easy and automatic.

"Thanks," Yoochun mumbles, slurred with exhaustion. "Presents in the morning."

"Presents in the morning," Jaejoong agrees, pushing Yoochun onto his bed, following him down and curling around him as Yoochun draws the blankets up around them both. "G'night," Jaejoong says, and, "Happy birthday," again.

"Night," Yoochun replies, and thinks that he can't come up with a much better way for a birthday to start.

\--

_the morning of the mornings together_

Yunho kisses him good morning, a brief, soft brush of lips as Yoochun blinks his eyes open. Waking up to Yunho's voice is so much nicer than his alarm, Yoochun thinks fuzzily, even as he leans up for another kiss on instinct. Yunho obliges him, smiling against Yoochun's mouth and making this kiss deeper despite the fact that Yoochun hasn't brushed his teeth and must have atrocious morning breath.

"Happy birthday," Yunho says when he pulls away, smile still lingering.

"Looking good so far," Yoochun replies, smiling back. He's not sure how Jaejoong got substituted for Yunho, now that he's awake enough to think about it, but he's not going to complain when the replacement is this much fun to have around.

Yoochun drags Yunho down beside him, says, "Five more minutes?" For once, Yunho doesn't say no, just snugs in against him in answer, and Yoochun decides that as gifts go, it's really not bad.

\--

_the slow heart of the beacon_

Junsu kisses him at work. Birthdays don't mean days off; they never have. Today's no exception, though Yoochun's at least been lucky enough that they've got a later schedule than usual. Junsu corners him in the dressing room, the others watching with interest as Yoochun's trapped between the counter and Junsu's body.

"Junsu?" Yoochun asks, a little nervously, because that look in Junsu's eyes could be a lot of things.

Junsu grins, and the possibilities all sharpen down to one thing that leaves Yoochun more excited than nervous. "I haven't kissed you happy birthday yet," Junsu says. He leans in to murmur, "Happy birthday," against Yoochun's mouth before he kisses him deep and hungry and really not worksafe at all, especially with the way his hips roll against Yoochun's for a second before he pulls away, grinning.

\--

_the long way to you_

Changmin kisses Yoochun at home, the two of them the only ones there since they'd finished shooting first. Yoochun's sprawled out on the couch, his head in Changmin's lap, Changmin's fingers tugging idly at his hair while they talk about pieces of everything and nothing - how the shoot had gone, and what's on the schedule tomorrow, how soon they'll be able to take advantage of the onsen day ticket the managers had given Yoochun for a present and what they've planned for Yoochun's birthday dinner. In the middle of the conversation, Changmin pauses and says, "I think I forgot to say it, before. Happy birthday," before he dips his head to brush his mouth over Yoochun's.

Yoochun lifts a hand to tangle into Changmin's hair as he deepens the kiss. That's how the others find them when they walk in, Yoochun kissing Changmin warm and lazy until he turns to look across at them and smile, beckoning them over with his free hand. Dinner can wait; he's got a few more kisses to finish collecting.


End file.
